


Fading Supernovas

by thepsiionicy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, idk what this is, inappropriate use of commas, lots of space metaphors, relationship study(?), way to much use of similes, what is the POV nobody will know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsiionicy/pseuds/thepsiionicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attraction was what pulled him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Supernovas

I am craving you (in a moment of memory like coming out a thorn).  
  
The attraction was what pulled him in at first. It was his smile that made him stay. Moving bodies, flashing lights, and the screams of thousands of people in a room for hours. The beat pounding through his ears and lyrics about love, hurt, and ‘staying together forever’ pours from his lips like a raging current that sweeps the stadium up and over. Each glowstick like a microscopic light out in the sea of darkness, a lifeboat floating in a limitless space. “Anything can happen”, they seem to scream, "Anything".  
  
He moves with purpose. This is where he is supposed to be. In the spotlight, on stage, shinning like a glorious star as twelve others make a constellation around him. Perhaps they are planets? Gas giants of old with twenty moons each that rotate around them and are always there. Though when his eyes land on Baekhyun, far off in space (though he is only across the stage), he suddenly seems tiny, unimportant, like Mercury compared to the Sun. How could he ever shine brighter than him?  
  
Sometimes their eyes meet and all he wants to do is move across the stage and be there next to him, but he was worlds away, twelve to be exact. It was like a drug, pulling him in. And sometimes in the darkness of their own space, where no stars shined, they would draw towards each other. Polar ends on a magnetic field, they would fold within each other like dying supernovas. Brilliant, flashy, and then a resting quiet. Until it was just Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. Two humans, infinitely growing smaller in an infinitely growing universe. Not Baekhyun and Chanyeol, two shinning heavenly bodies in a galaxy of stars just like them.  
  
But he can't move. The lights still flash around them, the songs not yet over and he has yet to finish his words about break ups and first loves. He seems to be held back by an invisible force, and the smile Baekhyun flashes at him does not reach his eyes. He turns back to the fans, and the words that leave his mouth are sour, “We smile brightly in the photo, we’re a perfect harmony.......*”.  
  
More songs pass, he smiles (though it doesn't reach his eyes), laughs (even to him it sounds forced), and jokes (it was pathetic really) but his eyes follow the tiny life boats out in the sea. Yet again that strange, unnameable pull turnes him and he watches Baekhyun sing and with the glowsticks reflecting off his hair and skin he looks unearthly, beautiful. A fallen star.  
  
The warning press of the hand on his shoulders makes him snap out of his thoughts. “Focus”, it seems to whisper, “You aren’t yourself right now”. He shifts his thoughts back to the present. Lifting his arms up, perhaps a bit to late, he manages to catch the last line as he shouts “One!” with a bit too much force. For a split second, Baekhyun glances his way, his eyes holding dark secrets and something unnameable and so terrifying that Chanyeol doesn't want to think about it. An ache grows in his chest where Baekhyun's eyes pierce and if he was not already panting from exertion, he would have been very obvious (the way he gasps). But then his eyes shift back to the fans and Baekhyun was smiling again. The ache in his chest disappearing. It would have to wait. He would bury that feeling so deep, the thought of _Baekhyun and Chanyeol (it made his heart speed up)_ would be only baekhyun and his band mate chanyeol. Just like it had been since the beginning.  
  
“Smile”, the hand sliding into his says and he does. If d.o notices the way the hand tightens around his, he doesn't say anything. And if anyone notices the way he collapses in the waiting room chairs, like the air had been punched out of him, it is not mentioned.  
  
(Sometimes it seemed that they were pulled towards each other so forcefully, it leaves them gasping for breath. Addiction, that is what it was like when smiled across the room at you, his eyes crinkling. When he sang until his throat bled and danced until his legs could not carry him. Addiction, when all you wanted to do was pull him into your arms.)  
  
I was already addicted ('overdose’) to you.

**Author's Note:**

> title and last line from "Deep Breath" by Kai  
> * lucky by exo
> 
> idk what this is im sorry!  
> Please make sure to comment and like! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
